headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Burkhardt
| aliases = | series = Grimm | image = | gender = | notability = | race = | type = | occupation = | base of operations = Portland, Oregon | known relatives = Marie Kessler Aunt, deceased. Kelly Burkhardt Aunt, deceased. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = | actor = David Giuntoli }} is a fictional police detective and the main character from the NBC supernatural fantasy series Grimm. Played by actor David Giuntoli, he was introduced in the pilot episode of the show and has appeared in every subsequent episode. Overview Nick Burkhardt was once just an ordinary police homicide detective gifted with a sharp analytical mind and keen observational skills. He discovered that he was the last in a long family line of supernatural hunters known as the Grimms and it was now his predestined vocation to serve as not only a law enforcement agent to humanity, but to the nebulous world of the Wesen as well. As a Grimm, Nick is gifted with the ability to see Wesen in their true forms. Biography Nick Burkhardt was a homicide detective for the Portland Police Bureau and the partner of Hank Griffin. He was engaged to a veterinarian named Juliette Silverton. Nick was purchasing an engagement ring for Juliette on the day when he first awakened to the power of the Grimm. He witnessed a supernatural creature known as a Hexenbiest shift into her true form. Nick would later discover that this woman was a lawyer named Adalind Schade. This strange perception was not isolated to just Adalind however. When he returned to the police station, he saw an angry per named Cecil shift into a Skalengeck. That evening, Nick received a surprise visit from his aunt, Marie Kessler. Marie took him aside and told him that he was one of the last of the Grimms - a hunter chosen by fate to police the actions of the secret supernatural community called the Wesen. As she spoke to him, a Hässlich Reaper named Hulda attacked them. Altough Marie was dying of cancer, Nick was shocked to see how much of an able-bodied fighter she was. He managed to drop Hulda with several shots from his firearm. He rushed Aunt Marie to Spruce Medical Center and she gave him a special key and told him that everything he needed to know about assuming the mantle of a Grimm could be found in her trailer. Afterward, she slipped into a coma. Nick spent every free moment inside of Marie's trailer pouring over the Book of the Grimm. He was careful to keep Juliette unaware of this dramatic new side of his life, but she deduced that Nick was undergoing even more pressure than usual. First Wesen case Nick's first official case involving the Wesen took place on the same day that he found out that he was a Grimm. A university student named Sylvie Oster had been murdered while jogging down Sweetbriar Trail in Berkeley Park. The only clues found at the crime scene, aside from her remains, was a size-11 boot print and her iPod. The following evening, a young girl named Robin Howell was abducted in the same area as the Oster murder. While canvasing the area, Nick took note of a clock maker named Eddie Monroe, whose face contorted into a monstrous form before his eyes. Nick immediately suspected him and tackled him into his home. However, there was no evidence upon which to charge him with anything, and Nick was not about to tell his captain, Sean Renard, that the perp had transformed into a monster. Undeterred however, Nick revisited Monroe's home later that night. Monroe caught him and brought him inside, where he revealed that he was a breed of Wesen known as a blutbad, or "Big Bad Wolf". Monroe stated that he was a reformed blutbad, but morever, he was not responsible for either the Oster murder or the Howell kidnapping. All of the signs pointed towards another blutbad. With Monroe's help, Nick followed a trail that led him to a cabin deep in the woods. Monroe was unable to assist him any further, so he called in his partner Hank Griffin for back-up. The owner of the cabin was a postal work and a serial killer. The postman attacked Hank who shot him down when he tried to escape, leaving Nick to find Robin Howell locked inside a secret room in the basement. The following day, Nick went to the hospital to visit his Aunt Marie. A blonde-haired doctor came into the ICU with a syringe and prepared to inject Marie. Nick recognized her as the creature he saw outside the jewelry store and stopped her from injecting his aunt, but the woman was able to stab Nick in the arm with the needle before making her escape. Nick made a quick recovery soon after. Grimm: Pilot Notes & Trivia * * Actor David Giuntoli made his directorial debut with the third episode of season six titled, "Oh Captain, My Captain". See also External links References Category:Monster hunters